Wrath of the Damned
Working story Cheated Out of Salvation Recording date number 3-17-20XX 2:28 PM A video camera turns on Axel focuses it on himself and a device behind him. "Today I'm trying my hand at inventing something, can't let Mahdi have all the fun. Anyway this thing I made is supposed to amplify the shooting power of the Zakuba's light cannon. I'm about to run a test in a few hours once I feel that its ready, I hope I actually made a break through with this. Axel out." The camera turns off and soon turns back on. "Nah I can't wait so I hooked it up to a ray gun Mahdi made a couple years back. He said that it uses the same power as the Zakuba just at a smaller scale, so it should have the same results. Welp here we go." Axel flipped a switch and the device he made whirls and puffs out smoke. "Ok looks good so far, now to turn on the ray gun to see if it packs a bigger punch!" He turned on the ray gun but nothing happened. "Thats odd should it have fired a blast by now? Wait is it my power amplifier that's sapping power?" Axel put the camera down and fiddled with his invention, hitting it with his fist. "Crap... well I should turn it off and see about a mk. II. He picked up the camera. "Looks like I'll have to do more planning to-" Axels invention made a popping sound that startled him. " Ok I'm gunna turn the thing off now!" He put the camera down and started to flip the off switch but it did nothing. " Cmon turn off! I don't want to destroy-" Axel's invention exploded in his face metal shrapnel hit him in the chest as he backed way and fell to the ground his camera picking up the entire thing. The voices of the guild members outside of the room sounded distressed. " Axel? Axel are you ok!? Open the door!" AXEL!? Axel woke up but something felt weird. "What happened?" As he looked around, on the floor he could see himself a broken piece of his device lodged in his chest. " Thats me! But this is me!" He looked at his hands he could see the floor through them. "Im dead!" "Ding ding ding, that's correct you win a prize!" A voice behind him sounded. " Fenrir!" Axel turned behind him. The door flew open as Razz and Mahdi came into the room. " Axel!" Mahdi ran over to Axel's unmoving body, looking at the metal piece sticking out of his chest. "Razz get Karry and nurse Tavenia, hurry!" Razz hurried out of the room. "Mahdi, Mahdi look Im sorta ok. Mahdi!" Axel waved his hands infront of his friend's face. "They can't hear you nor see you, you're a ghost." Fenrir said looking down. "What a way to go out huh." "Fenrir You have to get me back in my body..... please?" Axel pleaded with his teacher. "Sorry no can do I'm only here to take you for judgement." Fenrir said slowly shaking his head and opened a portal. "Cmon Zaruth is waiting." Axel walked through the portal he looked behind him one last time seeing his friends gather around his dead body. The nurse checked for his pulse after 20 seconds she broke the news that he was dead. the portal closed behind him before he could hear the cries of his friends and guild. He entered into a large arena Zaruth looked at him. "Axel Zaru Kiowa 13th king of Nimagi, it is time for your judgment." Zaruth greeted him and waved his hand over Axel. A scale appeared in front of him. "Your deeds through out your life will be measured here." Axel's memories displayed on the scale and it balanced out. It tilted to the right. Axel looked worried. "Looks like you have done a bit more bad than good, says here you have caused unwanted destruction to urban areas." "But it was to stop Eggman and other villains from my past from harming innocent people, it was all in the name of justice!" Axel straightening his back. Zaruth shook his head. "Im sorry Axel but the scale of balance leans to the right, I'm afraid you must go into the Realm of Punishment." "Zaruth sat in his throne and covered his eyes with his hand . Chimera's laughter sounded and his arms came up grabbing Axel by the legs pulling him down. "NO.. Zaruth please give... give me another chance! Fenrir, Freya!" The other gods turned away from him as if they rejected him. Soon Axel was pulled through a long corridor, hands sprouted out of the walls grabbed at the air. The screams of tortured souls filled his ears, the farther he fell the hotter it felt on his fur. He landed on the ground. Chimera's laughter roared out again. " WELCOME 13th King of Nimagi to the Realm of Punishment." "I don't belong here! take me back!" Axel stood up panicking. "Never you have done sinful deeds to tip the Scale to get you sent down here no changing." Chimera sneered. An imp ran up beside Axel and bowed at chimera's throne. " Lord Chimera the plan to frame Axel of sinful deeds was a success. He should be here any second." Axel looked at the Imp and then back to Chimera. "what!?" "Im surrounded by idiots." Chimera face palmed "WHAT!!!" Axel's fear turned into anger as he formed Plasma in his hands. "Calm down hot head." Chimera said as he jumped off his throne. " YOU COSTED ME A CHANCE OF ETERNAL HAPPINESS!" Axel said charging at Chimera. He then started punching and kicking Chimera who only blocked with no effort. Axel wore himself out after 5 minutes of anger fueled fighting. Chimera just put his hands behind his back. "You done?" "Yeah unfortunately...." Axel said calming down. "Alright here's the deal since that idiot told you my plan I'll give you a second chance to return to the land of the living. As you know You have ancestors here from the Conquer era of Nimagi's history." Chimera sat back down on his throne. "The Helners." Axel said. "Correct, they've been wanting to meet you for the longest time. They want to test your strength. If you beat all 4 of them AND tame the Gohma by killing a good portion of them off, you can return home." "Easy enough." Axel cracking his knuckles. "Oh and as an added bonus so you can tell all your little friends if you even do succeed." Axel's camera fell into his hands. "Good luck." Chimera said as Axel was teleported to an empty room seemingly a living quarters. The Fight for Life "Welcome King of Nimagi I am Girothian a servant imp. It is my job to tend to your every need whenever you're here in the resting room after every fight. But I must warn you that you have 4 days until your funeral is done and your tribe buries your cold corpse in the ground. Don't that sound neat!?" The Imp said with a gleeful tone in his voice. "You make it sound so fantastic..." Axel said turning on his camera. " That's cuz it is!" The Imp replied. Recording date 3- 18-20XX 5:12 Pm "H-Hey guys its Axel um... how should I begin." Axel took a long breath. "As usual when a tribe member dies Fenrir takes their souls to the Realm of Salvation to be judged by Zaruth. Well Chimera rigged my judgement and now I'm stuck in the Realm of Punishment. Chimera gave me a chance to gain my body back, if I beat my ancestors... the Helners and survive a gauntlet of Gohma I can leave and walk among you again. Well Im about to start now wish me luck, even though you might not see this until I get back. Axel out" The Camera turns off. "Well Girothian, can I call you Giro?" "Most certainly sir!" The Imp replied. "I'm off Giro." Axel said walking to the door. "Best of luck to you sir, and I'll see you at the next rest stop!" Giro called out as the door closed. Axel walked down a hallway, a bright light shined at the very end. He could hear shouting. "''Must be a Colosseum. " ''Axel thought to himself as he got closer. He stood in an open area the shouting of demons filled the air. He could see Chimera sitting in the biggest chair. "Imps, Succubi and everything in between, welcome to a little competition I like to call, The Fight for Life!" Chimera exclaimed, the roars of the spectators picked up and died again as Chimera spoke again. " The once mortal known as Axel Zaru Kiowa wants a second chance at life, but why would he? Isn't spending an eternity here great?" The Colosseum fell silent. " RIGHT!!!!" Chimera's yell rang through the arena and the demons burst out in agreement out of fear. "Now in order for him to pass, Axel must fight his ancestor Galervan Helner." Galervan came up from the ground right in front of Axel he had what seemed like pirate attire as the clothes he was buried in. He was taller than Axel, his fur was brown with purple eyes. He looked at Axel his eyes moving up in down. his voice was gravelly. "Oi this is me great times six grandson? Not much of a looker, as ye have read in the books of Nimagi's history I am Galervan Helner the son of Chaven the starter of the conquer era." He circled around Axel as he spoke. " As ye know Leaders of Nimagi have much longer life spans than the other tribe members due to being blessed by Zaruth. Say what does the history books say about mine?" He stopped in front of Axel. "145 years until you was cut down by cannon fire." Axel said calmly unmoving. "Aye lad, cannon fire by the damned Rominan navy. Now I was trained by Rath god of the sun, my fire magic rivals that of my great times five grandfather Jafnir Kiowa." "Now yer last name?" Galervan asked. "You should already know." Axel said still unmoving. "YER LAST NAME?" Galervan asked sternly. "Kiowa." Axel replied. "Tch Kiowa." Galervan spit on the ground "Kiowa has always been a weak name." "No matter what surname you possess you, and the family before me including you and the other Helners, will always be Kiowa." Axel said meeting his ancestor's eyes. "Ya done pissed me off ya piece of shit!" Galervan form fire in his hand as he sent a right hook to Axel jaw. Axel countered by throwing a left hook of plasma. The two collided mixture of orange-ish red and purple sparked across the battle field. They broke away from each other and the magic faded from their hands. " Im not one to throw compliments out like candy but your not bad." Axel said getting ready for another attack. "I was gunna say the same thing but a Kiowa isn't worthy of such praise." Galervan replied. Axel and Galervan grabbed each other locking up in a pushing match. Galervan kneed Axel in the stomach who responded by head butting his ancestor. Galervan threw Axel over his shoulder and put his foot on his head. Galervan laughed as Axel struggled. " Well the first Kiowa to spend eternity here is gunna be you if you keep fighting like this, cmon show me that Aura of Fenrir you have thats what I've been waiting for!" "If thats what you want who am I to not show it!" Axel pushed Galervan's off of him and got up. " ALRIGHT LETS GO!" Axel stomped the ground and it make large cracks in the scorched ground signaling it has been activated. He charged at Galervan punching him straight in the stomach. Enhanced with his Vector control Axel's punched made a rippling effect of plasma as it made it's impact with Galevan. Galervan grunted at the pain and responded with a punch filled with fire magic to the face. "The son of Leviathan doesn't have that much power in his punches." Galervan mocked. "I'm just getting started!" Axel shouted. He then headbutted Galervan, the force knocking him down to the ground. Galervan rolled back onto his feet. "The sun god's armor is mine!" Galervan said as he was engulfed in flames, the wild fire turned into flaming armor. Axel just scoffed at this then formed plasma in his hands. "I'll beat you then move on!" "Easier said than done brat!" Galervan and Axel started shooting fire and plasma at each other. Axel jumped in the air forming a giant plasma ball and slammed it on top of Galervan creating a ripples of plasma and fire across the arena. When it cleared Axel as sitting on his ancestor, repeatedly punching him in the face until Axel's hand was red with Galervan's blood. Axel gave on final punch before standing up. " JAVIN CUZIA" Axel shouted the chant of Nijama's warriors when victorious. "Congratz Axel you passed on to the next event. But Galervan is the weakest of the Helners, the rest await you." Chimera said as the Arena erupted with jeers. "Go onto the next rest area your new challenge waits. Prove your Worth Axel walked through the corridor to the next rest area, Girothian waited for him. "Welcome back sir are you interested in a meal before heading off to your next battle? "No Giro I'm just gunna lay down for a short lie while." Axel plopped on top of a futon. " And let my wounds heal a bit." "Might I suggest a health pack, sir?" Giro said opening a hatch in the wall. "Sure just hurry up." Axel said taking out his camera. March 18th 20XX 8:00 pm. Hey Its Axel I just got done beating Galervan, thats one down three to go. So this is gunna be short but I met this servant imp Named Girothian, I call him Giro for short. "Hello!" Giro waved as he tended Axel's wounds. "I'm going for my next fight after I'm fully healed, Axel out." Axel turned off his camera. "Giro I'll be back soon have some food ready." "Yes sir would you like Ramen?" Firo said bowing as Axel walked to the door. "Damn right." Axel replied walking out into the long stone cavern hallway. The Cheers of the lost souls wailed louder and louder the closer Axel got, he felt a lump in his throat. "I may never get used to this many people hating me as once." The tourches lit p as he neared the door and it slid open. Category:Stories